


Listening

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Types of Comfort - A miscellaneous series about the forms of comfort that exists. 2nd type of comfort - Listening, the comfort of a listening ear.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora & Reader
Series: Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700125
Kudos: 2





	Listening

You were on the verge of exploding. The words you had buried deep within, the thoughts that you had tried to hide, the patience in which you dealt. Everything you had worked so hard to maintain, threatening to burst away. 

Groaning you let yourself fall down to your bed, a muffled scream into your pillow as you thought back of your day. The words you hadn’t said. The thoughts you had avoided to express. The emotions you didn’t express. It had all accumulated, festering like an ugly wound. 

Pulling out your phone you dialed a familiar number, another deep breath escaping you as you heard the line click through. 

“Sora speaking.” 

The comforting voice of your friend brought a stillness in your heart, your shoulders slumping as you greeted back. Understanding the situation the female at the other side of the line immediately fell quiet, her warm voice encouraging you to pour out your heart. 

And that you did as you shared all that had been piling up, sharing the words you had wanted to say, the events leading up to them, the reasons why you hid them. Everything came out, raining down as Sora continued to listen, never interrupting, occasionally needing some clarification before you could proceed, but always attentive, non-judgemental. 

It took a weight off your heart, knowing that you had a safe space and person with whom you could share everything without needing to fear. 


End file.
